The Strongest and the Smartest
by Anjira
Summary: <html><head></head>Daiyousei thinks that it's a normal day at her house by the lake until Cirno arrives, wearing the unusual color of red...</html>


"_You were always the__ strongest to me, Cirno__..."_

"Dai-chan!" I heard a familiar knock upon my front door. It was just past noon. The summer sun was directly over the lake. Soon, all of the fairies would be out playing along the beach and enjoying the weather. I wiped the sweat from my face and dropped the knife that I was using to chop up some apples onto my oak table. I already knew who was at the door. She would always comes at the same time every day. We'd eat apples, go out for a walk, visit with Mystia or go and bother the local shrine maiden. Not that I really wanted to do any of that. I prefered to just sit along the lake, looking out at everything and everyone. I'm not really comfortable being dragged all over Gensokyo, but maybe it's better that way. I opened up the door and sighed slightly. Yup, it seemed like just another average day..

My jaw dropped. Several apple slices fell onto the stone floor below.

The usual smile on her face appeared before me, painted in the unusual color of red. Red really looked horrible on her pale skin.

"Cirno!" I immediately dashed out my front door and grabbed her by the waist. She continued to grin. Stupid, stupid fairy! "Cirno, what happened?"

"Heh." She smirked, rubbing some of the red paint away from her face. "Well, you know that I'm the strongest fairy, right? Well, I have to keep that reputation up." She weakly flexed her left arm. I immediately shook my head and rushed her into the house. I placed her behind onto one of my old, oak chairs. The rings became colored in Cirno's blood. I walked over to my kitchen counter, and dunked a clean rag into the water I had just collected from the lake a few hours ago. I rung it out and began to clean her cheeks. She continued to smile through all this. I couldn't stand it.

"So let me guess. Mystia angered someone again and you had to back her up, right?"

"Nope!" I continued to wipe off her face, and started to run the rag down her neck. The rag was getting rather filthy, so I dunked it back into the water, rung it out once again, and continued.

"What happened then?"

"Well, I was headed over here, like usual. On the way here, I overheard Sunny and Luna talking about you. They said that Dai-chan is stupid and they don't think that she should be the leader of the fairies. I knew that wasn't true." I tilted my head slightly.

"So...you then decided to attack them?"

"Yup! Dai-chan is the smartest, and I'm the strongest, and I had to fight for your title!" I was flabbergasted by all of this. I knew that Cirno could be a little bit dumb at times, but I didn't think that she would start a fight over something like that. It's true, anyways. I probably shouldn't be the leader of the lake. I'm too shy to really help anyone out, and I'm not all that smart. I sighed and began to wipe Cirno's shoulders. Most of the gashes and wounds are around there. She must have been trying to defend herself a lot. Stupid, stupid, fairy.

"You know that you didn't have to do such a thing. Sunny and Luna are right, you know? I'm not that good of a leader, anyways. The three mischievous fairies would probably take care of this place much better than me." I turned away from Cirno as I started to remove the cloth around her arms. She felt cold. At least that was ordinary. Cirno weakly grabbed my arm and pulled me in closer. I tried to shrug her off and go back to tending her wounds, but she kept her grip. She then looked me deep in the eyes. That icy, wild glare of hers always has a way of making my body freeze into place. I began to blush heavily, and I quickly turned away from her. She let go of my arm and laughed. I couldn't stand this at all.

"Dai-chan, you're so weird. All the fairies around here know that you're the smartest. I can't believe that you don't realize it yourself." I continued to act like this whole conversation wasn't happening. It's far too embarrassing. Cirno is just too stupid to realize the truth of the matter.

"I'll...I'll go and get some bandages. You don't want your wounds to get infected. You're always off chasing frogs and such and they-" A new sensation suddenly emerged onto my lips. It was cold and reminded me a lot of the fresh, frozen cream that the fairies eat around here during the summer. My eyes were encased in icicles and wouldn't open no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't breathe. I was swimming in an ocean of below zero temptations. I must have be going into a deep stage of hypothermia because my body felt really hot. Once I regained my senses, I took control of my lips and I pulled away. Cirno grinned softly before shutting her blood shot eyes. I stared at her face for a few moments. My eyes drifted down to her lips. I shook my head several times and tried to forget what happened. I then walked behind her and gently lifted her off of the dirty oak chair. My body began to heat up again, but I endured it, and dragged her off towards the tub.

Cirno was still unconscious when I finally placed her beside my marble bathtub. The towels and the ceiling tiles were the exact same color as Cirno's hair. I continued to blush as I started to undress her. My heart rate began to accelerate as more and more of her flesh became exposed. I could see her small, pale chest emerged as I stripped her out of her dress. I bit my lip. I then slit the rest of the dress off of her and slowly lifted her into the tub. I then got up and turned on the bath water. I made sure that the temperature wasn't too hot or too cold. I picked up the sponge off of the sink counter and began to soak it. I was feeling a lot like the sponge at the time. I couldn't stand all of this heat. I began to scrub Cirno's body in a hasty manner. Her...her wounds needed to be cleaned before they got infected.

I started with her arms. I ran the soaked sponge down her right arm and watched the old blood stains drip down into the tub. I rinsed out the sponge before moving down the left arm. I went more slowly with he left, taking my time and letting the sponge expel all of the fresh water onto her arm. From there, I went down her chest, paying extra attention to the small dashes around her breasts. I saw a small ounce of old blood around her left nipple, and I scrubbed it as hard as I could. It quickly became erect and my nipples did the same.

After a good ten minutes or so I drained the tub water and placed Cirno's body onto a bed of fresh towels. I took out a separate towel for her hair, which I ravished with my hands first before placing the towel over it. Her hair felt like frozen grass. It was cold and wet and I loved it. After that, I took out a second towel and quickly dried off her body. I wrapped her up in my pink beach towel and began to search my medicine cabinet for bandages. I only had the large ones, so it would have to make do. I unraveled the bandages and began to wrap them first around Cirno's arms. I cut off what ever excess their was with a scissor and proceeded with the rest of her body. Around her inner right thigh was a gash, and I wrapped that up very slowly. My eyes couldn't get away from her wet womanhood below. She had an adorable patch of blue hair right above it. I wanted to kiss it so bad, but I again shook my head and continued my work.

After Cirno was completely dried off, I carried her off into my bedroom and found her a pair of my old, fuzzy pajamas. They had frogs all over them. Cirno was in a deep sleep at this point in time. I wrapped my hand-woven quilt around her and sat on another oak chair beside her. The sun from my bedroom window was shining upon her, making her facial features light up. I really didn't know what was wrong with me. I never bothered to look at Cirno in this manner before. She was always just a fairy that would come and pester me everyday. I didn't think anything of it. But..when I think about what she did for me. How she defended my honor and fought for me. How she smiled and kissed me with her last bit of strength. Well..it made my heart feel such warmth and love that I simply couldn't ignore those feelings, no matter how hard I tried. And, believe me, I tried.

A few hours passed until Cirno's eyes opened up again. "Hey there. How are you feeling?" I smiled as I brushed some of the hair out of her eyes. She giggled, as usual.

"Great. I'm so happy to be with you, Dai-chan. I always have so much fun when you're around."

"Well, I wouldn't consider this to be very fun. You did get beat up a few hours ago, remember?"

"Eh, that was nothing! I'll be ready to take them on again in a little while. Nobody makes fun of Dai-chan on my watch!" We both laughed. It was really nice to be around someone this positive. I've never been a very confident person, but Cirno seemed to always bring out the best in me. "So, leader, do you want to go and catch some fireflies with me tonight?"

"Fireflies? In your condition?" Cirno then swiftly leaped out of bed and wrapped her arms around me. She held onto my soft body so tightly that I thought she'd break me in half. She really is the strongest fairy around. My florescent wings fluttered. I hesitantly reached out and began to hold her as well.

"I told you that I'm just fine. I wouldn't be called the strongest for nothing. I'm the strongest because of you, Dai-chan." I blushed. I couldn't stand all of this flattery. Cirno gently blushed the hair off of my face and kiss my bare forehead. Her cute, cold lips made my brain freeze. If I'm so smart, I should have known how to react to this kind of situation.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I lunged my tongue into Cirno's tiny mouth and began to lick everywhere that I could. Cirno jumped in surprise, but went along with my advances. I willingly lapped up all of Cirno's saliva, which tasted exactly like cotton candy flavored ice pops. I could hear her gasping under my lips. It was exhilarating. I then pushed Cirno onto the bed and stared deeply into her icy, blue eyes before I worked my way down her neck.

"Ah...Dai-chan...what's gotten into you?" Cirno moaned as I gently licked up all of the sweat dripping down her neck.

"It's you, Cirno. You really do make me feel alive." From there, I continued licking up her body, lingering around her neck and shoulders before opening up her shirt and immediately gobbling up her tiny nipples that seemed to be frozen in place. Cirno grasped the sheets, egging me on even more. I might have been going too quickly, but I couldn't wait to taste my dessert. I tugged off her pants and lunged at her delicate womanhood. Cirno screamed.

"Dai-chan! What...what do you..." She could barely speak. Drool was leaking both out of her mouth and out of her pool of delicious fluids. Her pussy reminded me of a rich cream, something that might be placed on an already rich piece of cake. I couldn't contain myself. My mouth was all inside of her, licking everything within my horny tongue's way.

"Dai-chan! DAI-CHAN! I'm...I'm gonna..." As she shrieked, I licked even faster.

"Please do, Cirno. Please cum. You deserve it." As soon as I spoke those words, I felt her legs tighten around my face. Her whole body quivered. I was getting a little concerned that all of the shaking might attract Tenshi's attention. After a few moments, Cirno collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily and still gripping the sheets tightly. I took one last lick of her delicious dessert and wiped my face. I smiled and snuggled up close to Cirno, holding her and petting her head.

"Geesh, you really know how to catch me off-guard sometimes, Dai-chan." Cirno laughed as she wiped the drool off of her cheek.

"Well, you're to blame for me becoming like that, stupid." I smiled back. I couldn't be happier. I helped Cirno get back into her lent clothes. She then stood up swiftly.

"So, are you now ready to go out and play?" Cirno gave a hearty laugh and smacked me on the shoulder. I'm really amazed by her tenacity. "We still have a little bit of time before the fireflies come out anyways. Maybe Mystia has some food leftover as well!"

"Sure, so long as you're able."

"Are you kidding? I'm the strongest! I can do anything!" Cirno then gently kissed me on the lips. "And I always feel at my best when Dai-chan is around!" I giggled. Maybe this routine visit by a fairy who sometimes doesn't know any better isn't necessarily a bad thing after all. And there's nothing wrong with the strongest fairy and the smartest fairy teaming up, either. That fact makes a lot of sense, at least to me.


End file.
